


Taking a Break

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Barnes helps Wilde relax for a bit.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Kudos: 29





	Taking a Break

Barnes looks solemn, which is no surprise, he usually is. Wilde can tell that he's thinking about something as Barnes quietly looks him over. "You need a break," Barnes says. 

Wilde sighs, "What I need is to finish this." 

"I'm sure it can wait for a night." 

Wilde closes his eyes briefly, dismayed, both at Barnes' words and how his eyes burn.

"Oscar," it's spoken so very softly and Barnes is standing next to him when he blinks his eyes open again. Barnes reaches out, carefully, and when Wilde doesn't respond, he runs his hand through Oscar’s hair. Oscar can already feel some of the background headache ease up, that he hadn’t even been aware of anymore.

He sighs again, "fine," he acquiesces. It gets him the faintest of smiles and Barnes trails his fingers over his ear, down his neck and arm, until he can push back the chair and give himself more room.

He still looks solemn when he lowers himself to the floor, pushing Oscar's legs apart to fit himself between them. "Let me," he says when Wilde tries to help him undo his trousers. So he just leans back, let's Barnes pull down his clothes until he's exposed enough for Barnes' liking.

"Thank you," he says quietly, this kind of break occasionally appreciated. Another faint smile tips Barnes' lips upward. 

"Not yet."

Barnes lowers his mouth and pleasures him, slow and gentle and thoroughly until Wilde grips the handles of his chair tightly, gasping.

"Barnes," he warns him, but Barnes doesn't stop, instead lifts a hand to grip one of Wilde's, laces their fingers together, while the other holds his hip in places, the motions of his tongue faster and more rapid, until Oscar comes, voice caught between a sob and a whine, as Barnes guides him through his orgasm.

It takes him a bit to find his breath again, feeling boneless. Barnes is already pulling his trousers back up.

"Thank you," he repeats and Barnes presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"You're welcome." He stands up and offers a hand to Oscar. "Come on, dinner should be ready soon."


End file.
